Melodi's Official Yearly Report, RY 768
(cont. from page 6) will most likely return to the Blessed Isle before her family starts questioning her whereabouts. The remainder of the mission was left to the full discretion of Celestine Hammer (Clarification: this includes the issue of that unexpected pregnancy). Began assignment under Inner Flame Rises on 4 Resplendent Fire. A number of issues have come up since this assignment began. *Shattered Talon came into direct conflict with the current assignment, claiming that he was also on assignment. The combat that ensued was cut off, and no agents were harmed during it. However, Shattered Talon came under an unknown effect which incapacitated him. Because the duration of his incapacitation was at the time unknown, and I was expecting to encounter further conflict, I appropriated The Captain's Daughter. The appropriate form has been attached. *The reincarnation of the leader of the Black Nadir Concordat has been discovered, and her previous incarnation's identity revealed. Please see attached file Suto. As-of-yet undiscovered writings of the Concordat have also been located and recorded. This recording will be delivered to the Convention on Deathlords at earliest convenience. *Due to the creation of Elder Lunar Serentatis, we have discovered specific Abyssal Exaltations with Essence signatures that mirrored those of specific Solar Exaltations. The Abyssals holding these Exaltations claimed the same past life as the corresponding Solars. *The deposition of the Feathered One was precipitated by the current holder of the office being an Abyssal. As is clearly stated in both the laws of Creation and Heaven, if the Feathered One dies, as is necessary to become an Abyssal, the mantle is passed on. The mantle is currently in the stewardship of the living next-of-kin, Suto, until a proper heir can be located. *Two sightings of 'Crazy Eddie', one in Gem (4 Resplendent Fire) and one in the Lap (16 Resplendent Fire). Information should be forwarded to Kejak immediately. *Circumstances have caused me to undertake a new project. As such, I am requesting, in advance, 3 lbs of Starmetal (or 7 lbs unrefined). The full form has been attached. *The mercenary Eberus was discovered to have strange powers. He possessed the resilience of an experienced Lunar, was able to command a mass of Blood Apes (seemingly without Sorcery), and weilded a magical weapon coated in Vitriol. He is still living and is currently trapped in the confines of the prison of the Blood Wolf mercenaries in Gem. His recovery time is expected to be quite long. Recommend sending a team for immediate acquisition. No less than two agents. Factional politics aside, Kether Rock may be the best place to hold him. Taking him to Yu Shan could prove disastrous, and KR is one of the most secure facilities in Creation where he could still be studied. *Successful use of Wyld Protocol SE-FF-7X in Eastern Middlemarches on 4 Calibration. Please warn whoever will be notifying Xinerauq that they should do it AFTER the next meeting of the Convention o The Wyld, lest that meeting be ruined by a neverending stream of 'I told you so's. Report concluded. -Melodi, Chosen of Secrets, Division of Secrets, Convention of Fire Category:Melodi's Official Reports